Raymond Roseliep
Rev. Raymond Roseliep (August 11, 1917 - December 6, 1983) was an American poet and contemporary master of the English haiku, who worked as a Catholic priest. He has been called "the John Donne of Western haiku."http://www.brooksbookshaiku.com/catalog/brooksminis.html Life Roseliep was born in Farley, Iowa, to John Albert Roseliep (1874-1939) and Anna Elizabeth Anderson (1884-1967). In 1939 he graduated from Loras College with a Bachelor of Arts; in 1948 he earned a Master of Arts in English from Catholic University of America; and in 1954 he received a Doctor of Philosophy in English Literature from Notre Dame University. He was ordained, June 12, 1943, at St. Raphael's Cathedral, Dubuque, Iowa. Recognition He won the Haiku Society of America Harold G. Henderson award in 1977 and 1982. In 1981, Roseliep's Haiku Sequence, “The Morning Glory”, appeared on over two thousand buses in New York City: Publications Poetry * The Linen Bands. Westminster, MD: Newman Press, 1961. * The Small Rain. Westminster, MD: Newman Press, 1963. * Love Makes the Air Light. New York: Norton, 1965. * Flute Over Walden: Thoreauhaiku. West Lafayette, IN: Sparrow, 1976. * Walk in Love. La Cross, WI: Juniper Press, 1976. * Light Footsteps: Haiku. La Crosse, WI: Juniper Press, 1976. * A Beautiful Woman Moves with Grace. Derry, PA: Rook Press, 1976. * Sun in His Belly. West Lafayette, IN: High/Coo Press, 1977. * Step on the Rain: Haiku. Derry, PA: Rook Press, 1977. *''Dusk and Ocean''. Derry, PA: Rook Press, 1977. *''Into the Round Air''. Derry, PA: Thistle Publications, 1977. * Wake to the Bell: A garland of Christmas poems. Derry, PA: Rook Press, 1977. * A Day in the Life of Sobi-Shi. Ruffsdale, PA: Rook Press, 1978. * Sailing Bones. Ruffsdale, PA: Rook Press, 1978. *''Cradle Song''. Ruffsdale, PA: Rook Press, 1978. * Sky in My Legs. La Crosse, WI: Juniper Press, 1979. * Firefly in My Eyecup. West Lafayette, IN: High/Coo Press, 1979. *''The Still Point: Haiku of "mu". Menomonie, WI: Uzzano, 1980. * ''Listen to Light: Haiku. Ithaca, NY: Alembic Press, 1980. * Swish of Cow Tail. Amherst, MA: Swamp Press, 1982. * Rabbit in the Moon. Plainfield, IN: Alembic Press, 1983. ISBN 978-0-934184-16-8 * The Earth We Swing On: Haiku. Minneapolis, MN: Winston Press, 1984. Collected editions *''A Roseliep Retrospective: Poems and other words by and about Raymond Roseliep'' (edited by David Dayton). Ithaca, NY: Alembic Press, 1980. ISBN 978-0-934184-04-5 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Raymond Roseliep, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 15, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References *''A Roseliep Retrospective: Poems and other words by and about Raymond Roseliep'' (edited by David Dayton). Ithaca, NY: Alembic Press, 1980. ISBN 978-0-934184-04-5 Notes External links ;Poems *Selected Roseliep haiku ;Books *Raymond Roseliep at Amazon.com ;About *A chronology of Roseliep's life *An academic analysis of the poems of Roseliep *"The Love Haiku of Raymond Roseliep" Category:American poets Category:English-language haiku poets Category:American Roman Catholic priests Category:People from Dubuque, Iowa Category:Writers from Iowa Category:Roman Catholic writers Category:Catholic poets Category:Loras College alumni Category:The Catholic University of America alumni Category:University of Notre Dame alumni Category:1917 births Category:1983 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets